


Paging Doctor Nikiforov

by ViktorBunny



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Fluff, Hair Pulling, M/M, Massage, Public teasing, Slice of Life, Teasing, private teasing, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktorBunny/pseuds/ViktorBunny
Summary: It's a few months into their relationship. Training is going well but Yuri is coming down with the sniffles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Myself and a bunch of friends are sick, one of which is going to be cosplaying the Yuuri to my Viktor at Katsucon. So I thought it would be fun to write us a “get well soon” fic. I haven’t written in ages, though, so please pardon any mistakes I might have made, I only have myself to edit. And I used basic “learn to speak Russian” sites for the sprinkling of Russian in here, it is by no means accurate, and if I made a mistake in anything please let me know so I can fix it.

“Again.” Victor called from the boards, voice steady and firm as it reached Yuri’s ears.

Yuri let out a heavy breath as he readied himself, making the necessary pass by his coach to move into position for another jump. He hated to admit it, but even at the halfway point of the day's training he was beginning to lose his typical stamina. Despite his struggles with some of the jumps he knew exactly why Victor kept repeating himself. And he cursed himself as he barely landed the jump.

“Again,” came Victor’s order, this time the word was stressed, pulled at, causing Yuri’s cheeks to burn as he caught his coaches eyes as he passed. “Yuuri, you’re better than this. You’ve done this jump perfectly before, dozens of times. Pull yourself together.” The burn in Yuri’s cheeks deepened, but not in color. He felt the burn seem to penetrate his skull. He squinted and prepared himself for the jump and once again barely landed it. 

He steadied himself as the painful burn suddenly made it’s way through to his wrinkling nose, and his vision blurred as Victor’s directions became merely a muffled buzz in his ears.

Yuri hadn’t noticed but since landing all he could do was skate straight, and the moment his line of site cleared enough it was too late. He let out a powerful sneeze as his full weight collided with the boards at the far end of the rink. “Yuuurriii!”

“Wonderful…” he muttered. He right himself while keeping hold of the boards, gingerly rubbing a knee.

“Yuri,” Victor skated up from behind him, slowing himself and placing a gentle hand to Yuri’s lower back. The famous plush dog tissue box was held out towards him and without turning Yuri grabbed one. He made sure to wipe his nose and mouth, the last thing he wanted to do was turn around with sneeze residue on his chin. What a lovely sight that would be for Victor. 

“Thanks.” He balled the tissue up and when he knew it was safe he spun around, Victor’s hand still never leaving him.

Yuri shivered as Victor’s hand grazed down his forearm and then suddenly wrapped around his wrist, “Are you ok?” The other man’s concerned look was endearing, but unnecessary.

“I’m fine,” he shrugged it off. Though his thoughts wandered to the few sneezes he had this morning while getting ready. Maybe he was getting run down from training and catching a cold? It was something that always happened sooner or later, but he could usually push through it.

Together they both silently made their way back across the ice. Now that he thought about it, this fall had been particularly cruel to those around him that suffered from allergies. The weather had stayed warmer than usual during the day with dropping temperatures at night. It brought a mold with it that settled in the falling leaves, his Mom had been cruelly affected by it, resorting to cold meds to get through her days. The possibility that this could just be allergies settled into the front of his mind. 

As Yuri came to stop against the boards again Victors free hand wrapped it’s way around his hip. Using a silent excuse of steadying himself, he pushed himself against Yuri’s compression legging encased bottom, taking that moment to squeeze the flesh at his waist band. “Солнышко*, are you sure you’re ok? Even your run in with the boards?”

His knee chose that moment to throb anew, and he bent to massage it lightly. The action was innocent enough but he felt Victor jump at the motion of him pushing against his hip, causing the other man’s hand to clutch at the fabric of Yuri’s shirt he had been holding. Yuri sniffled, “Sorry,” his nose didn’t seem to be stuffy, and again he chalked the sneezes of the day up to allergies.  
He straightened up, Victor’s hand still never leaving his side and the following gentle pull at his body to press against the other was enough to clear his sinuses and forget the throb in his knee. 

It had only been a couple of months since their feelings had been laid out to one another. The idea of being open about his love, and his lust, for Victor felt like it would always burn him up inside. He still felt like a newborn deer at times, unsure of everything he was doing, his body unable to keep up with what his mind wanted him to do. 

He was positive that he was going to die of embarrassment during their first time together. He thought his inexperienced fumbling would leave Victor turned off. But Victor was sweet, understanding and in no rush to pressure Yuri to do anything he wasn’t ready for. 

Yuri’s heart always felt like it would overflow when he remembered the way Victor took his hands and looked into his eyes, telling him how he’d be happy to wait as long as it took for Yuri to feel comfortable enough to take the next step. He swore he could still feel where Victor rested his forehead against his, where their noses brushed as they came together for a kiss. He licked his lips thinking about it, but he had to shake himself loose. _“No erections on the ice.”_ he told himself. “Sorry,” he repeated, turning to face Victor as he finally took back his hand. “I’m ok, I think it’s just allergies, let’s continue.”

Victor smiled, “Great!” He replaced the tissues to balance on top of the boards. “But please, no more running into things, you will worry me too much.” He placed a hand over his heart and pouted.

Even playfully, that pout could kill Yuri. He felt his heart flutter as Victor batted his eyelashes dramatically. “P-promise.” he stuttered at the pout. Yuri wanted to be smooth and give a wink as he turned to put some weight on his bruised knee, but felt himself wince with a sharp pain and his knee buckled slightly. “I’m fine! I’m fine!” He reassured quickly as he saw Victor reach for him again. Yuri lifted his hand to Victor, “Just let me warm it up for a moment.”

All Victor could do was nod in agreement. Yuri knew that as much as Victor wanted to coach him to gold, his well being came first. Especially ever since their relationship had taken a serious turn. But more than getting gold, he did not want to disappoint Victor, on any level. As he warmed up he let his thoughts wander. He wanted Victor to be proud of him every step of the way, from giving it his all during training to hopefully being able to give them both a gold medal. Yuri was very aware of what others thought of him, what was being said on social media. He took Victor away from skating, Victor still had so much in him and Yuri was being selfish by asking him to be a coach, if Victor was to just coach from now on- he could do better than Yuri. They hurt to hear. And it hurt more when he thought for even a moment of doing something that could jeopardize all Victor’s worked for. His reputation. 

Yuri stopped on the middle of the ice and gave the signal that he was ready. “Give me some spins then Yuri.” 

The rest of training goes well, with much less jumping practice than he expected. Most likely Victor was babying his knee. Normally Yuri would protest at this and demand they work on his jumping still, but as time went on he appreciated the break. By the time they were finished Yuri was counting the number of sniffles he had. And even though he wasn’t exerting himself as much as he could have it was getting harder to breath, and as a result he was sluggish towards the end. 

In fact, his legs felt like they had weights on them instead of skates as he tromped back into the locker room to change, and his thighs shook as he lowered himself to the bench. Victor pulled their lockers open, grabbing out their shoes and gym bags and placed them near Yuri as he worked on his skate laces. 

Victor took his usual seat on the other side of the bags and began to remove his own as he watched Yuri carefully. Yuri sniffled and out of his peripheral couldn’t help but notice Victor staring at him. His eyes darted over nervously, “W-what?” Yuri paused and took another peek at him, “Why are you staring at me?”

With his laces finally undone he slipped his feet free and then stood. From Yuri’s seated position Victor towered over him. He was already much shorter than his idol, and he accepted and didn’t mind that. But there was some weird mix of embarrassment and idolization whenever he found them in this position. Yuri pervertedly chalked it up to the fact that it was the perfect blowjob height. 

And to make matters worse, Victor gently grabbed his chin and lifted his face up to the light. Yuri instinctively licked and bit his bottom lip, followed by another sniffle as his eyes nervously locked with Victor’s. “This is not your normal post training blush, Yuri,” He started, and tilted his head to the left, trying to catch better light in the dark locker room. “You look flushed.” He jumped as Victor placed the back of his free hand to Yuri’s forehead. “And your warmer than usual.”

Yuri sniffled again absentmindedly, “I’m fine.” But was he? Maybe the sniffles, the sneezes and the sudden heavy feeling at the end of practice was building to something more? Maybe he just needed to rest for a little while. “I’m sure after a soak at the onsen I’ll be fine.” He wasn’t assured though and it probably came through in his voice.

Victor rubbed his thumb across Yuri’s chin, “Let’s get you back then.” His lips curled into a smile and they separated to finish up and make their way home.

\----

By the time Yuri was showered and sitting in the hot spring with Victor he was worried though. His nose still wasn’t stuffy, but kept tickling and causing him to sniffle and sneeze fairly regularly. Not enough to keep him from soaking, and even just a few minutes in the steamy water he could feel his head clear and his body feel lighter.

Yuri closed his eyes as he settled down next to a silent Victor, taking the initiative to find and hold his hand beneath the water. A move that once would have had him shaking to even think about attempting, now was beginning to become normal.

“Mmmn,” He heard Victor hum in approval and could picture the smile he would have. They carefully laced their fingers together and Victors thumb rubbed small circles onto Yuri’s. 

It was moments like this that Yuri truly felt like he could float away. Despite his slow growing comfort with being more than coach and student with Victor it was always these simple moments that sent his head into the clouds. Sure, he’s done far more with him at this point, and on all counts truly found himself in bliss beyond anything he could describe. But there was always something about hand holding that Yuri found especially tender. 

He was pulled from his musings when he felt Victor’s hand leave his and travel down his thigh lightly. It was jarring enough that Yuri’s eyes shot open, what was he doing?! In such a public place?! But instead of what he thought Victor was going for, the back of his knee was tenderly cupped and lifted. Victor’s legs brushed under Yuri’s thigh as he let his leg down onto them. He grinned at the shocked look on Yuri’s face, “No worries my katsudon,” Victor sang out as he began to massage the knee. His long, bony fingers dug into the surrounding muscles, and testing his thigh and calf muscle as well, “You are more tense than usual in this leg because of the bang you took, you need to work out the knots soon.” 

Despite the protest that sat directly behind his lips as Victor worked his thigh muscle he allowed him to continue, keeping an eye on his hands through the steam and water as best he could without his glasses to make sure he wasn’t trying anything. Victor never pushed, but he had a special way of taking things like this and spinning Yuri’s head so much he would willingly cave to any request. But he relaxed as Victor moved back down his leg, catching a small knot in his calf. 

“Ahn!” Yuri gasped and winced while Victor went to work on it.

Their eyes caught one another and Victor smiled, “Sshh, I got this.” Yuri’s leg twitched in reaction to a big dig from Victor’s fingers. “Relax…” He cooed, eyelids growing heavy.

Yuri could feel himself blush as Victor massaged back up his leg. He wanted to just slip under the water in embarrassment because his body was starting to betray him, The heat from the water seemed to seep through him and pool in the pit of his stomach, that start of an arousal he was trying hard to keep from happening. “Victor…” his vision was blurring from the steam.

The corner of Victor’s mouth curled as he made his way further up Yuri’s thigh, thumbs pressing into the bend of his leg, “You’re tense here, from landing the jumps funny maybe?”

Yuri could feel his heart catch in his throat as he nodded ever so gently. Was Victor really going to tease him like this in such a public place? It would be easy for any guest to just walk in on them, even in the early afternoon. But his head was getting fuzzy just like his vision and he could barely keep his half lidded eyes focused on Victor. The feeling of his fingers pressed around his hips, his thumbs digging in were too persuasive. 

He could feel himself going light headed as his half arousal started to grow even more. “Victor…?”

“Mmmn?” Victor’s knuckles lightly grazed Yuri’s shaft as he adjusted his efforts, innocently or otherwise, he was still unsure. Yuri clenched his fists against the stone bench they sat on, breathing out weakly. “Yes Yuri?” Victor’s face was dangerously close to his. It would take next to no effort to close the gap and press their lips together.

It’s all Yuri wanted in this moment, to kiss him and tell him, _‘Yes, I want you to do this.’_ His lips parted and for a moment he thought he was going to do it. Instead of just picturing it he was going to take the lead, yes!

No! No, no, “Aahh-CHUUU!” He thankfully, without realizing it, sneezed more downward than straight out. But still… “Fuck!” He gasped almost immediately, covering his mouth and staring in absolute horror at a stunned Victor who raised a hand to wipe his chin. 

Yuri felt his heart, which had previously threatened to beat it’s way up and out of his throat in lust, now slam into the pit of his stomach. The blush spread from his cheeks to his ears and neck in the blink of an eye and he was sure it would be just fine if he sunk under the water and drowned just now. “Oh…” Victor muttered to himself, wiping his chin again for safe measure. He blinked at the man next to him. “This is a new bodily fluid exchange I would like to not explore…”

“Oh my god!” Yuri gasped again through his fingers, “Victor I’m so sorry, so sorry! I didn’t even feel it coming on, please forgive me!” He could see Victor blushing as he sat back slightly, the stunned expression on his face still there.

Yuri couldn’t remove his hands from his face, or his eyes from Victor. He was mortified about just sneezing on his face and heard a prayer run through his head for a swift death. How the hell was he supposed to come back from that? 

It didn’t help at all when Victor suddenly burst out with laughter, causing his previously swept back wet bangs to fall forward again. Why was he laughing? Yuri wanted to slip under the water more than anything now. “Yuurrii!” He cried out playfully. Was sneezing on someone a joke or something in Russia?! As much as he wanted to move, to run, he couldn’t. Not only was he still frozen in horror but he didn’t want to risk embarrassing himself further by standing up and revealing his erection that he was now sporting. He cursed at it, at himself, at the entire situation. “Yuri!” Victor wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. “You are so stubborn sometimes!”

Victor reached out his clean hand and brushed back Yuri’s hair from his face. “Please,” He cooed again, fingers leaving his hair to curl around one of Yuri’s wrists, “Relax.” He urged Yuri to drop his hands finally. Yuri sniffled in as Victor ran his fingers through his thick black hair again and smiled before feeling his forehead with the back of his hand. “You are too embarrassed and the water is too hot for me to tell for sure. But Yuri, if you’re not feeling well just say so.” Victor took his hand back and scooted from the seat before standing up, “Come.” He gestured but Yuri was once again locked in his position, face to… Victors hard on. 

Christ, it was like this man was trying to give him a heart attack, no shame, so confident, beautiful… Yuri felt his entire body blushing now. 

When Victor saw the reason for his pause he reached down to grab Yuri’s arms, and then his hands, as he slowly pulled him to his feet. “Like you haven’t seen it before…” A sly smile spread across his lips. “Come on now.” They stepped out and Victor helped him grab his towel so they could proceed inside. “We need to get you dry and in bed right away.”

“But… I can handle it, it’s just allergies.” Yuri protested as he was practically pushed back inside towards fresh robes.

“Hush, I’m Russian, we know colds when we see them.” He guided him forward.

Victor hurried Yuri into a robe, and without so much as a second thought to it continued to push Yuri through the rooms that separated the wash room from his bedroom. But when he forced a sudden stop before Victor’s door Yuri dug his heels in even without his glasses he knew his room was further down the hall. “N-No, Victor my room is fine.”

“Nonsense!” He threw open the door and marched Yuri inside. “How else am I going to nurse my katsudon back to health?”

Yuri stuttered, “F-from a safe distance!” he whined, followed by a sniffle. “If I’m really sick you’ll get sick too!”

Without a word Victor spun Yuri around and sat him on the edge of his bed. He waved a finger in front of him, “Sit. Not another word. Stay.”

He suddenly felt like Makkachin, sitting there taking commands from Victor. He forgot that the dog was usually hanging out in the kitchen at this time of the day, having zero success at begging for scraps from Mari or his Mom. Then Victor turned towards the door, “Where are-”

“Stay!” Victor pointed a finger at him as he disappeared out the door and down the hall towards Yuri’s room. He sighed out, still in shock about what had happened in the bath, but also sort of grateful that Victor reacted the way he did. He ran through a few quick scenarios in his head while waiting for Victor’s return, and he guessed that shock, then laughter was probably the best route that he could have taken. He’ll have to remember to ask Victor to tell Mari to drop some disinfection solution in, just in case.

When Victor returned he came back carrying another towel, what looked like Yuri’s PJ’s and a hair dryer from his bathroom. “Ok,” He started, “Get dressed.” He tossed the PJs into Yuri’s arms as he moved to the nightstand and rummaged behind it for the outlet. 

Yuri carefully pulled his bottoms on under the towel and robe, discarding the wet items to the small hamper by the doorway and then pulled the loose t-shirt on over his head. He already felt more comfortable. “Sit.” Victor said, and had Yuri hand him the fresh towel while he finished plugging in the hair dryer. 

“You don’t have to do this,” Victor threw the towel haphazardly over Yuri’s head, “I feel fine enough to do it myself.”

He began to thoroughly towel dry Yuri’s hair, a bit roughly in fact. Yuri grabbed the duvet cover on the bed to hold himself steady. It was obvious Victor had never gone to beautician school, as he felt his brain shake inside his skull. Neither the hairdressers in Japan or America were ever this rough. Pay back for the sneeze maybe?

“As your coach, it’s my duty to tell you to get back to full health right away.” He pulled the towel from his head and dropped it at the foot of the bed. Then he reach an arm down for the hair dryer, coming into eye level with Yuri, he smiled, “As your boyfriend, it’s my duty to nurse you back to health.” He winked; so smoothly, so casually that it felt like Yuri’s heart skipped a beat. He had no reply as Victor turned the hair dryer on and went to work on his hair, making sure to comb through the thick locks to get it all. 

Yuri allowed his eyes to close at the feeling of Victor’s hands through his hair. This was, new? Victor has brushed his fingers through Yuri’s hair many times, even helped style it for skating. Hell, the times Yuri had gone down on Victor his hair was always the number one thing he would want to grab onto. It went two ways usually, gentle enough to send shivers down his spine, or rough enough to pull a growl from him. This was… a beautiful in between though and the heat from the dryer was soothing. 

Just as he thought he was going to fall asleep another sneeze hurried it’s way out. This time he felt it coming though, and was able to cover his mouth quick enough. Victor pulled the dryer aside and turned it off. Yuri quickly wiped away small tears from the sneeze at the corners of his eyes as Victor patted down his fluffy hair. “Hmmm.”

Victor shuffled away, his towel was tossed across the room from behind Yuri and he sat slumped while he listened to him rummage through some boxes stacked in the corner. He was beginning to feel heavy again, sluggish, and wanted to lay down. Just as he was resigning to the idea Victor came back, this time wearing nothing but PJ bottoms and carrying a pair of fluffy grey socks. “Here, you need to keep your feet warm now,” He knelt down on the tatami mat before Yuri. His broad shoulders catching Yuri by surprise. There were only two other moments he could claim this view. One when Victor would help with his skates, the other when he was going down on Yuri. The thought sent butterflies free in his stomach as he watched Victor bunch up the socks and then roll them into Yuri’s feet one at a time. By now, even with the fleeting thoughts of their intimate relations, his erection from earlier had gone down. 

But with Victor kneeling before him, all he wanted to do was reach out and kiss him, even after the embarrassment of the sneeze. It was always a thought he had to fight himself from acting on. Victor smiled up at him as he finished, “Let’s go, lay down.” He gently grabbed Yuri’s ankles and swung them up and around, too quickly for Yuri to act on the movement. 

And before he knew it Victor’s arms had shifted and were under his body, muscles flexing and he seemingly without effort scooted Yuri further onto the bed. “Victor…”

“Сладенькая** katsudon.” Victor breathed through a half smile, bending over Yuri and brushing a flushed cheek with the back of his fingers. “Rest.” He placed a gentle kiss to Yuri’s other cheek. “I’ll go get some things for you.” He righted himself, pulling away from Yuri as the two of them pulled the duvet cover down under his body. Victor brought it back up around him and tucked him in just slightly before moving towards the door. 

He took one last glance back at Yuri before he left down the hall towards the kitchen. Most likely he was going to ask Mari or Yuri’s mom for some medicine, maybe a thermometer and cup of tea too. But Victor, why shirtless? Yuri asked himself. He was going to give any guest who saw him a nosebleed.

\----

Yuri’s mind had drifted while he lay there. The scent of Victor surrounding him completely. He pulled the duvet cover up closer and breathed in the smell as well as he could, only to feel the tickle in his nose return and cause him to sneeze. Yuri groaned. Each sneeze seemed to burn more, and his head was starting the throb lightly. Whatever this was, it was getting in the way of his time with Victor, and he wasn’t too happy about it. Botched training, embarrassing hot spring moment and now he finds himself snuggled in Victor’s bed, unable to take advantage of it. 

It’s not as if he hasn’t slept here before though. In fact, the night before rest days they usually snuck into one another’s beds to cuddle or…. Yuri sighed. He wished it could be every night, but they both knew what would happen. It might not happen every night, but both worried about getting too caught up in the moment, not getting enough sleep and suffering during training. Skating was too important to both of them, and at least they had a mutual understanding of that. As badly as they wanted to throw caution to the wind, to tangle limbs together every night, to maybe… eventually build up the courage to finally fuck… 

Yuri blushed at the thought. He wanted nothing more than gold, but… the idea of one day feeling Victor enter him, or him entering Victor… it was too much. He sneezed again, and felt the sting of it spread across his face with his blush. He swore to himself in private the only way he would have the courage is after he won gold. 

For now though, they were happy with the way things were. Yuri was patient. 

With that Victor’s door opened again, kicked open with a bare foot as he padded in with his hands and arms full. “Yuuurrii.” He sang softly. “I have tea for you, and this.” He opened his arms over the bed and while still holding onto the teacup allowed everything else to fall to his duvet covered legs. 

A thermometer, aspirin, cold meds, vitamin C tablets, tissues, more cold meds and a lollipop were among the spoils. Yuri reached for the lollipop, a rare treat, Victor had him even avoiding such small sweets with training. “Nuh-uh.” Victor reached out and took it back, sticking it in his pocket as he placed the tea on the nightstand. “First the check up,” he picked up the thermometer and took the cap off. Yuri couldn’t help but let a goofy grin across his face, remembering the one time he played Doctor as a kid with Yuuko. He was the Doctor that time, and had prescribed her a candy bar for her cold. Despite the missing candy bar, and actually being sick this time, he would safely bet this was much better.

“Open up,” Victor ordered, “Under the tongue.” Yuri obeyed and closed his mouth around the thermometer. “Good boy.” Victor smiled to Yuri, who couldn’t help but wrinkle his brow in slight embarrassment, as he cleared the bed of the pills and tissues, placing them onto the nightstand.

Victor went through the aspirin and cold meds while they waited, “You’re Mom says that if you don’t have a fever this should be fine.” He held up a box of your typical cold/flu meds, all the directions were in Japanese, so he couldn’t judge too well what they were for.

When the thermometer beeped Victor took it, “Doctor Nikiforov needed a consultation?” Yuri smiled.

“Ah- well you see, I’m a practicing Doctor, I still need guidance.” He looked at the reading, “You’re a little warm, but nothing bad, then the medicine alone should be fine.” Victor pulled out a sleeve of capsules from the box, “Ummmm… one or two…” 

“Two.” Yuri told him. He knew these meds, and had taken them before. 

“Hey, have you ever seen that American show, House M.D.?” Victor asked while he pushed two capsules free into Yuri’s outstretch palm. 

Yuri nodded, “I think Phichit and I watched a few episodes while I was training in Detroit.”

“Aren’t I like Chase?” Victor puffed out his chest and ran a hand through his hair, “Blue eyes, great hair and a killer accent!” 

Poor Yuri had to fight half a sneeze and a laugh at the same time as he watched Victor pose. “I hope you’re as good as he is, Doctor Nikiforov.”

Victor grinned, “No worries,” He leaned in, bringing his face in closely. His hot breath melting across Yuri’s face, “I hear he’s sleeping with the patient. He’ll take real good care of him.” Another playful wink and as he leaned back to a sitting position he carried the warm tea into view, proffering it to Yuri so he could take the medicine.

“Victor…” Yuri whined, “Please try to heal me, not kill me.” Yuri’s butterflies were back with that wink. 

“New symptom for the white board then,” Victor joked, “Cardiac arrest.”

“Noooo, please!” Yuri begged. 

Victor swooned dramatically, “My dear patient, I will not fail you.” He clutched a fist over his chest with one hand and pushed Yuri’s hand with the capsules towards his mouth, “Quick 20CCs of cold medication.”

“That’s not how that wor-”

“Quickly!” Victor gasped, cutting off Yuri and rushing to help the tea to his mouth after he took in the pills. Yuri gulped them down, and just as quickly put the tea back to the nightstand before Victor did anything else dramatically enough to spill the tea on the bed. “Success! The patient will survive another day!”

Yuri half lay there shocked and embarrassed again, but this time for different reasons. He suddenly felt like a kid again when his parents would have to crush up medicine into ice cream to get him to take it. He felt duped, but in a strangely cute way? Not like he wouldn’t have taken the medicine Victor brought him, but it was still funny to see. A weird warmth formed in his stomach, not from the tea, and not from the beginnings of an arousal, but rather comfort and love. Yuri sniffled as Victor shifted his weight on the bed to face him better, bringing his right leg up to rest his thigh alongside Yuri’s side. As if taking notice of the dreamy look in Yuri’s eyes he placed his hands to either side of his shoulders and leaned down. “No further risk of cardiac arrest?” He asked.

Yuri breathed heavily, eyes locked to Victor’s, glimmering in the afternoon light that streamed in from behind the headboard. “Clear.”

In one smooth motion Victor closed the gap and laid a gentle kiss to Yuri’s lips. But when he drew back it wasn’t all the way. “Yuri…” He purred, eyelids growing heavy as he stared him down. Victor nuzzled Yuri’s nose, despite the risk of a sneeze it could draw out. Yuri barely noticed the weight of one of Victor’s hands missing from the pillow, he was too captivated by those eyes. What he would give to not feel like he was being held down by invisible weights right now, to not feel as if his head were going to spin right off his shoulders. He would wrap his arms around Victor’s shoulders and pull him down into a deep kiss. Finish what Victor had tried to start back in the hot spring. Yuri’s eyes silently begged for Victor and he looked ready to answer that beg.

But it was obvious Victor knew this wasn’t the time. Because before Yuri could even blink or think to move in to steal another kiss the feeling of a plastic wrapper covered his parted lips, “Lollipop for the good patient?” Victor grinned sheepishly.

Yuri narrowed his eyes as he took the lollipop, “I’m going to sneeze on you again…” he threatened, taking the flimsy edge of the wrapped in his teeth and pulling it up and off the treat. He spit it to the cover and immediately stuck the candy in his mouth, pouting hard up at Victor who couldn't help but laugh.

“My spicy katsudon shows himself again.” Victor chuckled as he brushed his fingers through Yuri’s hair again. “You are warm though, so please… when you’re done with that drink your tea and sleep a little.” 

Suddenly Yuri was alone on the bed again as he watched Victor pull a shirt from the dresser and then over his muscular frame. “What will you do then?” Yuri asked meekly through a mouth full of candy.

“Watch TV in the dining room with your sister, catch up on social media on my phone.” Victor gave a warm smile from the doorway before turning the overhead light off, allowing the afternoon sun to light it through the halfway closed blinds. “I’ll be back before dinner. Sleep.”

As Victor shut the door Yuri’s eyelids grew heavier. He worked to finish the candy but the moment he placed the empty stick to the nightstand he gave way, and he allowed himself to slip into a dizzyingly deep nap.

\----

When Yuri woke it felt like days had passed. He lay there keeping his eyes closed, curled in the warmth of Victor’s bed and the late fall afternoon sun that had cooked the room to a comfortable temperature. He sniffled very lightly, getting a whiff of Victor’s musk from the pillow. “Mmmmn…” he moaned, curling up even more and unknowingly showering a small avalanche of dirty tissues to the floor. 

At least his nose still wasn’t completely stuffed, but it had started to run a little. He could already feel his nose had been rubbed raw from blowing it as much as he did though. For him that was always the worst part of getting sick, dealing with a sore nose and the aftermath. His head didn’t hurt any longer though which was nice. 

But the moment he peeked his eyes open into the dim amber light of the room he could feel it. He was still dizzy. “Hmmm…” he groaned out, trying to focus on the dust motes floating in the light beams that shone into the bedroom. 

Yuri grumbled to himself mentally. It would probably take him 2 days of bed rest to recover from whatever this was. He didn’t get sick often, but he was a pretty good judge of what he could handle. And while this was far from the worst he’s ever had to deal with, it still wasn’t something he thought he should push through. He assured himself that as long as he spent the next day in bed, taking the time to shower and take care of himself, and then tried light activities around the house on the second day, that he should be fine. 

Slowly he reached an arm out towards the nightstand, groping through the used tissues and packets of medicine blindly before he realized he forgot his glasses in his shower bag back by the hot spring. Victor hadn’t given him a chance to grab them, and while he could see ok without them or contacts many things were left unfocused. 

Did he have the energy to get up and get them? Maybe he could text- no, he forgot his phone in his room, not wanting to get it wet. Damnit. 

He decided to roll onto his back and stretch out under the covers. Maybe taking this disconnected time to rest would be better. The last time he was sick, before Victor was around to help, he was glued to his phone, playing games and checking social media. So much so he’s sure it’s the reason why he didn’t sleep as much, and that lead to a longer recovery time. 

Yuri sighed out, staring at the amber shapes of light that played on the ceiling. How different life was going to be with Victor around. He’d often daydreamed about what it would be like, not just the sex, but the domestic life too. He’d imagine cooking a homemade dinner for him, and Victor would do the dishes, all the while with their favorite TV show playing in the background and Makka getting in the way begging for handouts, or sleeping lazily across the couch. He could easily picture them going shopping, Victor picking out expensive clothes for them both, expensive wines for dinners. Some of it was still a daydream. He embarrassingly still lived at home, most of the domestic chores were taken care of while he was busy training with Victor. They did get to help clean up together sometimes, go shopping and of course walk Makka. But it wasn’t complete yet. 

As he watched the vague dust motes again he steeled himself. “He loves you Yuri… just be patient, maybe one day…” But today, as crazy as it was, as much as he hated being sick, was a step in the right direction. Victor seemed to really enjoy the idea of taking care of him while he was sick. And he had to admit it, Yuri really liked being taken care of by him. It gave him even more of Victor’s attention and love.

Just as Yuri thought he was about to drift off again to the thoughts of domestic bliss with his idol spinning through his still dizzy head the bedroom door carefully creaked open. “Yuurii?” Victor whispered, poking his head in. “Yuri, you awake?”

“Mmmn..” Yuri limply waved a hand from the top of the cover.

Victor took it for what it was and fully entered, closing the door behind him. “How are you feeling?” 

Gently, he let himself down to the bed beside Yuri and reached a hand out to check his forehead again. “Ok, I guess.” Yuri mumbled, fighting to hold back a sneeze. 

Victor held out his other hand, satisfied that Yuri didn’t feel overly warm. “I got your glasses.” Yuri thank him, taking the glasses and putting them on so he could really see. “Are you hungry at all? Dinner is just about ready.” Yuri shook his head, maybe later he would be, but not now. “Do you need any more medicine?” He leaned over and chuckled lightly at the mess of tissues. “You didn’t drink your tea Yuri… I’ll have to bring you a new cup. You need fluids-”

“I know but…” Yuri trailed off. All the thoughts of today swirled through his heated mind, all the intimate moments. In his medicine induced buzz all he wanted was Victor near him. He snaked a hand out from under the cover and reached out to Victor’s arm, grabbing it and pulling. 

Victor allowed his arm to be pulled, a smile spreading across his lips, “Da, Сладенькая моя***?” A spark went off in Yuri’s stomach. Victor knew what he’d be starting by speaking in his native tongue to him. This man could recite the nation anthem to him in Russian and it would get Yuri hard. The way his lips would move with the words, the sound of his voice being as natural as it could be, not stressed to pronounce English- though it was still beautiful to Yuri’s ears. 

As Victor leaned down with Yuri’s pull, resting his chest across his, he brushed his fingertips down Yuri’s cheek. His amber stained bangs fell further across his face and Yuri couldn’t help but lick his lips. Victor’s eyes fell just below the shadow of the headboard but they always seemed the sparkle when he looked at Yuri. “Beautiful.” As the word slipped past Yuri’s lips he could feel himself grow hotter despite the medicine. No, this was a different heat, it wasn’t a fever, it was a blush as he allowed his lust begin to bubble. Maybe it was helped along by the medicine in his system, like an alcohol buzz, but he felt just a little bolder. 

Victor smiled with his eyes, fingers continuing to brush his pink cheek. “What can Doctor Nikiforov do for his favorite patient, to make him feel better?” 

Yuri’s eyes went wide, was Victor really trying to role play with him right now? It was cute earlier… but now…? A lump formed in Yuri’s throat and Victor couldn’t hold back a chuckle at Yuri’s expression, “That woke you up,” He shifted his weight briefly, pulling back the duvet and climbing under it to slide down next to the other man. As soon as he was in place, pressed against Yuri’s side Victor wrapped a leg between his and let his bare feet rub against the warm fuzzy socks. “Hmmm, these feel so nice on the outside too.” The Russian purred into Yuri’s hair. He then draped an arm across Yuri’s chest, squeezing his shoulder as he cuddled him close.

Whatever Yuri had in mind next it was stuck in his throat with the lump. He breathed out, trying to readjust himself mentally. Being snuggled up to him like this, would always be a little surprising at first. But he found out the sooner he told himself to relax, the longer he was able to enjoy it. The new dizzying combination of medicine, Victor’s scent and the way he curled himself around Yuri almost protectively began to melt his brain to mush. He sniffled again, turning his head to see Victor’s neck almost touching it with his nose. Even if his nose was fully stuffed up the smell would permeate. It was clean, but heavy with spice from the kitchen. He imagined Victor cooking dinner for him, something they’ve truly never had the chance to do. But the image wasn’t enough to distract from the flesh right before him. 

Victor stretched his shoulder and neck against the pillow, almost as if to invite Yuri in. The curves, the way his collarbone and neck muscle made an almost perfect V. It was an area of Victor that Yuri had to admit he spent a lot of time looking at. He closed his eyes, tilting his chin up ever so slightly, pursing his lips for the tantalizing skin Victor had obviously laid out for him. The medicine and the amazing smell coming from Victor was enough to embolden him to strike. He barely even noticed he was sucking and licking at the tender flesh until Victor finally let out a moan above him. It vibrated through his chest where Yuri found his hands clutching to the thin t-shirt material.

The pool of heat that had sparked just moments before was beginning to burn hotter now. Not that Victor’s leg was any help to keep it cool. He had used the fuzzy socks he put on Yuri earlier as an excuse to keep playing footsie, and now that Yuri had enticed him to take it further he made it a point that his thigh needed to press closer, raise higher. It brushed against Yuri, stirring his arousal.

“Yuri…” Victor purred above him, hand gripping firmly to Yuri’s shoulder. He allowed the sucking to continue, although in the back of his mind knew it was a far too visible area. But after all the teasing from earlier in the day, Victor was just elated to feel Yuri against him. It’s not as if Yuri initiating things was rare. It’s just that Victor understood how shy he could be, and had never wanted to be too pushy, not matter how badly he always wanted to be touching him.

Just when the area Yuri was sucking and licking at started to feel maybe too tender for Victor it was released. He took that opportunity to slide down face to face. It was hot under the covers but not uncomfortable. Yuri smiled as Victor rubbed the tips of their noses together. “How is my patient feeling now?” Victor’s hand played across Yuri’s chest, rubbing little circles across Yuri’s shirt, running dangerously close to his sensitive nipples. The touch made Yuri feel heavier, weaker, or again was that just the cold? All Yuri could do was try to steady his breathing as Victor’s hand and eyes played over him.

Victor finally circled over the nipple he was getting close to, causing Yuri’s eyes to flutter shut as he inhaled sharply and bit back his bottom lip. The reaction was like a drug to Victor, and Yuri knew it. But the more Victor kept rubbing the less control Yuri maintained. They’d continue to feed off one another until one of them couldn’t take it and then…

Yuri let out a shaky breath and peek open his eyes enough to see Victor biting back his lip. His eyes were dark, heavy. It was a look Yuri was beginning to understand all too clearly. “Patient seems to be having trouble breathing…” Like that sentence was going to help? Yuri felt himself inhale again and hold it. But then Victor moved again, his arm that had been stuck between their bodies curled up and found it’s way between the pillow and the side of Yuri’s face. Both of Victor’s thumbs moved in rhythm, caressing gently enough that it almost burned. Yuri watched Victor lick his lips and couldn’t help but do the same while finally letting out his breath. “Patient is in need of mouth to mouth…” Victor whispered.

The last clear look Yuri got of Victor’s face, the want on it, was of pure hunger. Both hands grabbed the sides of Yuri’s face and in one smooth movement his legs found their way around Yuri. He hoisted himself up and on top of the smaller frame, hips grinding down. Yuri’s half arousal met Victor’s and the heat that had been building suddenly let itself grow wild. From the moment Victor hungrily kissed him Yuri noticed all the blood rush to his groin, leaving him reeling. 

Their tongues danced together, lips fighting to devour one another. It was deep, and they both couldn’t help but moan and melt further into each other. The grinding against Yuri was beginning to pull tiny whimpers from him that spilled into Victor’s mouth. Victor pulled back slightly after a moment, biting Yuri’s plump bottom lip before kissing him one more time. Both left to catch their breath. At this point their erections were painfully obvious to one another. Their thin bottoms and boxer briefs doing nothing to hide them. 

Victor smiled to himself, his mouth moved to Yuri’s chin and he began to kiss up his jaw line. All the while taking advantage of the opportunity to grind down into Yuri, encouraging his arousal further. His teeth grazed at Yuri’s earlobe, “Patient feels hot,” Victor whispered, his lips brushing down the outside edge of the soft ear.

Yuri’s head was spinning. He barely gathered the strength to lift his hands and grab at Victor’s sides, pulling and pushing with Victor’s grinding. “H-how do you…” Yuri stuttered out. “Plan to help me, Doctor?” 

“Mmmmnn.” Victor pressed himself onto Yuri, hugging him tightly. Yuri couldn’t help but smile at the weight though, the feeling of Victor’s chest vibrating against his with his moan. It was worth it, to stumble through a little role play to feel this. His hips had stopped grinding but Yuri’s hands kept prying, finding their way under his shirt to paw at the flesh of his lower back, warm and firm. He felt Victor moan again as he began kissing down the side of Yuri’s neck.

He made it all the way to Yuri’s shoulder, leaving behind big, wet, rosie kisses in his wake. A loving pay back for the bruise Yuri had surely left on his neck. Once Yuri’s t-shirt became a problem however he began to shimmy down the body carefully. The wiggling only made Yuri twitch against him with the sudden attention to his engorged member. 

Victor propped himself up on an elbow, grabbing the covers that were over them with the other hand. Yuri felt Victor’s weight lift from him gently as he continue to wiggle a little further back. “Victor…?” Yuri asked in a daze. What was he doing?

He curled his lips, “Doctor will now perform, an old Russian cold remedy.” He winked, and Yuri’s breath caught in his throat again as Victor pulled the covers over his head and disappeared.

Yuri’s head felt like it was spinning again. Victor dragged his hands down his chest till he found the bottom of his shirt and lifted it as much as he could without making Yuri move. All Yuri could go by for what Victor was doing now was touch. He blushed remembering how often he liked to watch Victor devour him. It was embarrassing at first, but he quickly found himself enamored with watching Victor perform these very intimate acts on him. So the duvet cover was a bit of a let down, but the cold and the medicine made it hard to focus anyway.

He decided to just lay back and enjoy the feeling of Victor’s sloppy kisses and sucking down his torso. Victor’s hands massaged their way down Yuri’s side till both of them and his mouth landed near his bellybutton. Yuri felt him pause for a moment and watched the fading amber lights dance over the lump in the duvet where Victor’s head was. 

Not even a second later Victor’s mouth was attached to the one spot Yuri couldn’t keep control of. He bucked at the feeling of the soft, wet lips, his hands shooting up in Victor’s hair as he gasped out. Victor’s muffled giggle came first, followed by a peel of frustrated laughter from Yuri. “Victor!” Yuri continued to squirm and laugh under the tickling. Ever since Victor found Yuri’s ticklish spot he could make it a point to remind him now and again. Usually outside of sexual events. The last time Victor got him they had been curled up on the couch in the room watching TV and Yuri laughed himself off the edge of it. Though this wasn’t the first time he’d done this during an intimate moment, it certainly wouldn’t be the last. “Please!” Yuri finally begged.

Victor chuckled as he released Yuri’s waist from his mouth, “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” To calm him down and redirect the sudden burst of energy Victor finally laid a hand over Yuri’s tented bottoms. The gasp from laughter quickly melted into one from pleasure. Yuri’s body melted a new into the mattress at the touch. “Mmmnnn, good.” Victor moaned, his next kiss falling on the newly exposed flesh of where he had just tugged back Yuri’s waistband. The twitch it caused was much more relaxed than jolting. He rolled his head back on the pillow, fingers gently pulling at Victor’s hair to encourage him to keep going.

He massaged Yuri through the fabric, one finger playing with the moist spot that had been building from his pre. Victor teased further, lips kissing him down his length, then back up, rubbing a warm hand over him a few times. When he finally pulled a moan from Yuri he tucked his fingers under the waistband and carefully revealed the standing member to the stuffy air under the covers. Victor wasted no time in mimicking his actions from before, kissing and stroking Yuri’s length. 

Yuri’s head spun. Victor’s lips and hands could do this to him a million times and he’d never stop loving the feeling. It wasn’t just the general feeling of receiving a blowjob that he loved so much though, it was because Victor was doing it. He panted as Victor’s tongue finally lash out against the bottom of his shaft. Slowly, he licked his way up and down all the while using a finger to pet over his slit, collecting fresh pre before swirling it over his head. Victor moaned along with Yuri, the tug on his hair more playful than painful. Every reaction Victor pulled from Yuri was pleasing to him, including getting his hair redone. It was part of the reason he loved teasing and making Yuri feel good.

A hand was rested to Yuri’s upper thigh, fingers pressing in as Victor’s mouth continued to kiss it’s way up from the base. His tongue taking one long lick across the the underside of his tip before finally Yuri’s length was swallowed. Both of them moaned out, the vibrations from Victor’s throat causing Yuri’s moan to be pulled out much longer. 

Victor worked him almost expertly. He took him to the base, sucking him back hard to the tip a few times, pulling even more deep groans from the man above him. When he felt Victor’s fingers trail down the inside of his thigh to massaged at his balls Yuri could feel himself losing any control he might have had early. Yuri spread his legs wider, whimpering at the touch. He tried to watch Victor work him but the bobbing head under the covers wasn’t exactly doing it for him. 

Yuri took a hand back from Victor’s head and pulled at the covers. He brought them up and over his head letting just enough of the dimming light and cooler air in to grab Victor’s attention. His lips smacked as he removed his mouth from Yuri’s cock. He grinned over it wickedly while continuing to jerk his slick member. “Aahhhhn…” Yuri panted, the dirty feeling that was washing over him from their eyes locking during this was intoxicating. Neither of them could look away. Victor lashed a tongue out to Yuri’s tip, swirling it around before kissing him, all the while never breaking eye contact. 

There was another playful massage to Yuri’s balls. He felt so close now, his legs started to tremble and his fingers that were still wrapped into Victor’s messy hair tugged. “Vitya!” He whined out. Yuri’s vision started to grow blurry. Though it could have been the heat of his breathe under the covers fogging his glasses. He continued to watch as much as he could, for as long as he could.

All his blood felt like it was draining to his member, leaving him even more dizzy. Victor’s mouth covered Yuri down to his fingers, encasing his entire length in pure warm bliss, working him closer to the edge. “Hnnnn, Vitya…” Yuri groaned again, the energy pressing on him was ready to burst at any moment. “I-I’m gonna…” His breathing started to grow erratic. Yuri turned his head to pant into the covers he had balled into his fist, his other hand trying hard to not hurt Victor. He released Victor’s hair in favor of simply palming the back of his head, but it didn’t last long. 

Victor jerked and sucked Yuri into a frenzy of cries. Yuri was there, the pressure that had built up finally exploded against Victor’s tongue. He shook with the strength of his orgasm, trembling against Victor’s mouth and hands that continued to massage him down from his high. 

After a moment Yuri finally unballed his hands, releasing the duvet and Victor’s hair. In his freshly weakened state his one hand dropped back to the mattress, all he could do was lay there panting while Victor released him. 

He climbed out from between Yuri’s legs, forcing his face into the tight space Yuri created with the duvet and planted a very wet and sloppy kiss to his lips. Yuri smiled against it. There was something incredibly sexy about how plump his lips would always get after he’d gone down. Victor slipped a cum soaked tongue past Yuri’s own lips and moaned against his enthusiastic welcome. 

For someone so shy 90% of the time, Yuri could certainly open up a beautifully, dirty and lusty  
side to Victor. Agape in the streets, pure eros in the sheets. 

Victor grinned against Yuri’s mouth, and slowly pulled back to look at him in the now dark light barely making it’s way into the room, let alone under the bed spread. “And how does my patient feel now?” he purred, nuzzling at Yuri happily. 

Yuri sighed with content, eyes heavy as he stared up at Victor through his lopsided glasses, “Tired… hungry.” he stretched beneath Victor, curling and flexing his toes in his newly relaxed state. 

He watched as Victor licked his lips, “Good.” He kissed Yuri again. “Do you want dinner now?”

That’s when Victor’s raging hard on pressed to Yuri’s thigh became impossible to ignore, “V-Victor…” he nervously stuttered as Victor playfully wiggled his hips. 

The laugh that followed did very little to ease Yuri’s thoughts. “It’s ok Yuri. Doctor Nikiforov can handle this on his own.” He smiled. “The patient is still too sick to perform, the Doctor understands.” Victor cradled Yuri’s cheek with his clean hand for a moment before finally lifting the duvet and reaching an arm out for the tissues. He quickly cleaned both of them up before helping Yuri cover up again. The room was dark now.

Victor sat next to Yuri, tossing all the used tissues in the trash next to the bed, and felt his forehead one last time. “You feel normal now.”

Yuri smiled up at him, trying hard not to giggle at how messy his hair was after all of that. “Doctor Nikiforov’s old Russian cold remedy seemed to work.”

Victor couldn’t help but laugh, “A great success then!” He stood and stretched, his hard on still tenting in his bottoms. “Once this goes down I’ll get you dinner.” He turned the nightstand light on and went about looking for things to tidy up around the room to kill time. 

Yuri propped himself up a little and couldn’t help but sigh longingly while watching him. What did he do to deserve such an amazing person? Victor was nothing short of perfect in Yuri’s eyes. And while the living situation wasn’t perfect it worked. Though seeing Victor walk around with a hard on while folding laundry was pretty hilarious, he also couldn’t help but wish he could relieve it for him. But Victor was right, he still felt too weak and dizzy and stuffy to help. 

He swore to himself that the moment he was well again he’d get back to training. Yuri knew if he worked hard enough, remained positive and focused that he would have gold in no time. That gold seemed like it would help open so many doors for not only him but… them. He wanted that so badly.

Victor turned to Yuri at that moment, smiling at him and holding up a black pullover sweater with a shawl collar, one he’d seen Victor wear in an Instagram post last winter, “Yuri, I think you’d look so handsome in this! Let me dress you when you’re feeling better.”

Yuri smiled and nodded, of course he would let Victor dress him, anything Victor liked, he was sure he’d like to. He’d do anything to be able to see that smile.

\----

Bonus:

“Yuuurrrriiiiii!!!” Victor’s whine came through the wall and down the hall as Yuri made his way towards him with new round of medicine and fresh tea. “Yurriii!” he continued, this time followed by a round of double sneezes. 

“I’m here Victor.” Yuri smiled as he opened the door.

Victor lay in the middle of his bed, dramatically draping an arm over his eyes, surrounded by tissues, his phone and a book. He sniffled, lifting his arm a little to watch Yuri place the tea down on the nightstand. “Yuri, help me, I think I’m dying.” He breathed out, reaching out for Yuri with his other hand, knocking tissues to the floor in the process.

Yuri laughed nervously, “Well… what did you think was going to happen when you kept kissing me and… well… you know the other day? Of course you got sick too.” He popped two capsules of the cold medicine from it’s packaging and placed it in Victor’s hand.

“B-but…” He pouted up, “You will nurse me back to health, right?” Victor curled over to his side and sniffled. 

“Of course I will.” Yuri said, running his fingers through his bed head. It was no wonder Victor got sick too, and it was only fair that Yuri did all he could to help him through it. He wasn’t sure just yet if he could go the same distance Victor did though. It was much easier for him to act on his lustful tendencies when Victor was the one to initiate them, or at least encourage them. 

Victor smiled up at Yuri from the pillow, “Great!” He pointed to a small package laying on the coffee table by the couch. “Open that, I ordered it earlier this week while you were sick.” Yuri raised an eyebrow to him, but went over and picked the unassuming package up to open it. “Mari and I were having drinks while you slept and she encouraged I get it, thought it would be funny. I’m not sure she realized I was trying to buying it for you though…” He sneezed suddenly, groaning afterwards. 

Yuri’s furrowed brow stayed in place as he tore open the small package. He looked inside and saw a small glint of a clear plastic wrapping and curiously reached inside to pull it out. It was soft to the touch. “I hope it fits you, please Yuri it would really help me come back from the brink of death….” he dramatically whined.

“VICTOR!?” Yuri cried out in shock as the Halloween nurses costume set was pulled out. “You’ve got to be kidding me, you want me to wear this?!” 

He turned wide eyed to Victor who sneezed again, smiling broadly afterwards, “Please Yuri, nurse me back to health!”

*Солнышко- my sunshine  
**Сладенькая- sweet  
*** Da, Сладенькая моя - Yes, my sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> WELL! That was supposed to a QUICK writing warm up... 21 pages in google docs later... I really hope you guys enjoyed it though! Kudos and comments are appreciated. I haven't put out an fanfic publicly in well over 7 years... so I'm very anxious... ^_^;;
> 
> You can follow my NSFW YOI Tumblr here: [ViktorBunny](https://viktorbunny.tumblr.com/).  
> I hope that when I start on other fics I can post teasers there, as well as answer any questions or get kink submissions.


End file.
